falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - The Iron Prince
Fallout Equestria: The Iron Prince is a Roleplaying is Magic Campaign by Game Master Gear Boks. It is the story of a small group of unwilling ponies chasing after a dangerous piece of pre-war technology, The Iron Prince. Synopsis Upon the receiving a mysterious call warning of terrible danger and promise of great reward a group of strangers (all Stabledwellers) come together to meet the mysterious mare Gidget Wrench with a seemingly legitimate plea for help. To ensure the group's cooperation, Gidget equipped each character's PipBuck with a black plug device, which contained data to lead them to certain pre-war facilities containing clues about the Iron Prince, but would also explode fatally if they were removed or by remote activation. Now, the group was forced on a mission with the threat of death to stop the ultimate war machine, The Iron Prince. Now they must fight through raiders, ghouls, emotionally compromised robots, clones, bug things with tv heads! will they overcome? Or will they fall to a force waiting long dormant in the wasteland? Cast 1094940_10201199975593376_321222535_n.jpg|Crimson Sigil 954733_10200981085041249_1347171393_n.jpg|Grand Gatefold grey_wind_by_cazra-d6ygg0r.jpg|Grey Wind spectrum_square___fallout_edition_by_cazra-d6bq13m.jpg|Spectrum Square and KENPACHI RAMASAMA! gearbug_by_cazra-d6soyi0.jpg|Gear Bug gear_boks_for_steamsaviou_by_yamicatmage-d5q5yes.jpg|Gear Boks, Father of Destruction gidget_wrench_for_steamsaviou_by_yamicatmage-d5qi4fd.jpg|Gidget Wrench, the Catalyst 1457741_668544243168330_21777708_n.jpg|Cookie Cake Spyglass.jpg|Spyglass, sharpshooting scout from stable 15 Xentomi_FoE.jpg|Xentomi Player characters *Cookie Cake: Adventuring earth pony chef from Stable 36. *Crimson Sigil: Unicorn bloodmage from Stable 93. *Grand Gatefold: Hippogriff minstrel from Stable 17. *Grey Wind: Bat pony ninja found hiding in the ruins above Gear Boks II' secret laboratory. *Spectrum Square: Unicorn mathemagician from Stable 113. *Spyglass: Earth pony sharpshooter from Stable 15. *Violet Breeze: Perpetually sad earth pony encountered in the Sierra Madre Resort ruins. *Xentomi: Unicorn waterbender from Stable 114. Major Non-Player Characters *Cogette: A unicorn mare clone of Gear Boks. She is one of the 3 sisters trying to thwart the protagonists and restore the Iron Prince to "recreate" the surface world. She is the leader of the 3 sisters. In an early encounter with the PCs, she lost one of her forelegs. *Dean Domino: A changeling ghoul encountered in the Sierra Madre Ruins. He enlists the help of the characters to break into the casino's vault. *Ditzy Doo: Ghoul trader from New Appleoosa. *Gear Boks: Genius Equestrian war-time earth pony inventor. He is reponsible for the creation of the Iron Prince. Deceased. *Gear Boks II: Modern-day clone of Gear Boks with all his original memories. With Gidget Wrench and the protagonists help, he seeks to destroy the Iron Prince. *Gear Bug: An anti-virus AI created by Gear Boks that became sapient. It overzealously seeks to cleanse all technology from virus threats, putting the protagonists in danger to do so. *Gidget Wrench: A mysterious earth pony tinkerer. She recruited the protagonists for the mission to seek out and destroy the Iron Prince, threatening to blow them up if they don't. *Kenpachi Ramasama: Spectrum Square's sapient, mischievous spritebot companion. He rarely obeys Square unless he forcibly takes control of Kenpachi through his pipbuck. *Muffin King, The: A minor demon lord of Tartarus who placed a curse on New Appleoosa. *Ratchette: A threstal clone of Gear Boks and Grey Wind. She seems to age at an accelerated rate and she has mysterious powers to conjure and manipulate shadows. She was created to wield the Lazarus Toolbox, a mysterious technology which will supposedly help the PCs defeat the Iron Prince. *Seller: The ghost of an earth pony merchant the PCs were unwittingly hired to kill by his brother, Trader. His ghosts frequently and vengefully haunts the protagonists by sending them to alternate universes where they encounter corrupted "avatar" versions of themselves. *Semiflange: An earth pony filly clone of Gear Boks. She is one of the 3 sisters trying to thwart the protagonists and restore the Iron Prince to "recreate" the surface world. She is just a child, and is therefore the youngest of the sisters. She also seems to be mute. *Sprocket: A pegasus mare clone of Gear Boks. She is one of the 3 sisters trying to thwart the protagonists and restore the Iron Prince to "recreate" the surface world. *Trader: An earth pony merchant who hired the protagonists early in the campaign to unwittingly murder his brother by delivering a parcel to him containing a timed explosive. *Xavia: A pegasus mechanic and former raider. She once saved Xentomi before he met the other protagonists. After reuniting with him again, she now travels with the protagonist as their vehicle expert. Episodes/Sessions This section contains a list of pages for each session that has taken place in this campaign. Here, an "episode" means a series of gameplay sessions comprising an "episode" as described by the My Little Pony:Roleplaying is Magic season 3 edition rules. Each episode can be thought of as a chapter to the ongoing story of the campaign. Episode 1: The Sisters and the Prince *1.1 Welcome to the Wasteland! *1.2 Ponyville and the Gear Sisters *1.3 Flight of the Iron Prince Episode 2: Muffins & Manticores *2.1 The Everfree Vault *2.2 Gamma Rover MK II *2.3 Curse of the Muffin King *2.4 Reactors & Radroaches *2.5 The Infernal Muffin Episode 3: Gear Boks' Mansion *3.1 Undeath of a Salespony *3.2 Dream in Code *3.3 Raiders of the Mesas *3.4 Storm the Mansion! *3.5 The Baker and the Ninja Episode 4: Mechanics & Mercenaries *4.1 Summer Sun Celebration *4.2 Junkyard of Abandoned Toys *4.3 What Happens when You Put Ponies in a Microwave? *4.4 Favor to a Travelling Samurai Episode 5: TODO Side Stories: Abominable Avatars * S1 Avatar of Slaughter * S2 Avatar of Control * S3 Avatar of Frost * S4 Avatar of Hunger Category:RPG Games